A look back doesn't take this long
by The Slash Prophet
Summary: um its just a story about NNYolderSquee....i useally don't write good fanfics for JtHM but i like this one...Squeepepito flashback.....kinda


_**Title: A look back doesn't take as long**_

_**Writer:ME...SaruShinu**_

_**Rating:T**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters if i did i would be writing a fan-fic now would I?**_

_**I might have some spelling things but bear with me...I'm NOT perfect**_

Only a little bit longer did he have to put up with this. He would be gone soon. He said so.

' _I wonder how long this time_' It was something he was used to. It happens when the cops come a little closer to catching him. He runs. Everyone runs.

'_No one runs like Johnny though_' he thought as he played with his bear, Shmee. Shmee had stopped talking to him. He didn't think he had anything else to say. Johnny's voices stopped too. That's what he said.

The small boy. Well he was actually really tall. Kinda skinny. beautiful none the less. He was adorable as a child and was now, at the tender age of 16 turning 17, turning out quite nicely. He didn't like girls like that. He found that out long ago. He like dark boys. That's why Pepito and him tried some stuff. That didn't work when Pepito found out why he was kissing him. Pepito wanted to be the only one in Todd's life that mattered. **_JOHNNY. _**The word. The name. The one person to brake apart a friendship, that would have lasted many, MANY years, without doing or saying anything.

"Squee...SQUEE!" Johnny called from the window that Todd hadn't bothered to replace.

"Yeah NNY?" he answered unknowing what was going to happen.

"You wanna go get some fruity pops down at the 24/7?"

"Sure" and with that he got dressed and jumped out the window. It wasn't a long jump and he had done it so many times to get away it just seemed natural.

They walked in silence. Thinking Tood turned to look at Johnny. The scary neighborman from next door. The man that had really and truly haunted his dreams with murder and meham. The only person besides Pepito to ever care. Pepito was gone but johnny still remained. He questioned why. To all his misfortunes he was sure that everyone would be gone from his sad little pathetic life. Leave him to die on the streets, but here he was walking to the 24/7 with a mass murderer, who surly carried a knife in his trench coat.

"Johnny how long will you be staying?" he asked. It seemed to be the right question one because Johnny stop walking and turned to look at the younger male.

"Longer this time I would hope. Why?" a puzzled look came across his fetchers.

"No reason i just miss you when you leave." Todd answered truthfully. Johnny stood there for a breaf moment and then started to walk again.

" I miss you too Todd." Squee just stood there waiting him walk a little ways. Gawking at the fact that johnny had refured to him as **_TODD _**and not the nickname he had given him.

A while after squee and NNY had going the pops and were back at the 'Heaven' house, they started to talk. About nothing in particular, just stuff. About every time Johnny would leave. What would happen till he came back. About Pepito. About Johnny trip to heaven and hell. Those were always Todd's favorite stories. He would make Johnny tell them every time they met. He knew the tales all by heart, but they were SO much more cooler coming from the real person.

At about 3:00am Todd decided that he wouldn't go to school the next day. He would hang with Johnny in his basement. It wasn't as bad as before so he felt kinda better.

'J_ohnny doesn't like people_' he had thought about that a lot. Though Johnny didn't like people he collected a crowd. Never good always bad. Mocking him. Laughing at him. Johnny and Todd were more alike than they could ever imagine.

They hung out all day. Eating very little. Messing around a lot. Todd had ran over to his house to grab Shmee and his sketch pad. He drew NNY at he panted the wall. The monster had long scents vanished but it was a habit he seemed unable to put to rest.

At the end of the day the drove to the cliff just over the town. They looked down on all the people who needed to be looked down on.

"I drew you NNY." Todd said in a quite voice. So quite he wasn't sure if Johnny had heard him. Until he scared him half to death with a statement about 5 minutes later.

"Really could i see it?"

"Sure" he said pulling it out

'H_e has gotten really good_.' giving it a once quick glance over he handed it back.

"I like it your good." NNY said smoothly. Smiling his first real smile he had in a year he leaned in and brushed his lips across Squee's. Pulling back slightly Johnny tilted his head to the side looking at Todd.

"I'm happy to be portrayed, by my closest friend, so well."

_**FIN...**_

_**this was fun to write i don't usally write JtHM fanfics to well but i like the way this came out...**_


End file.
